Le Hobbit et son Majordome
by Kelorus
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Sébastien Michaelis arrivait par erreur en Terre du Milieu lors du Rude Hiver, et se joint à Bilbon en tant que Majordome ? Découvrez l'intrigante histoire d'un jeune hobbit devenant aussi distingué qu'un seigneur de l'époque Victorienne, partant à l'aventure contre orcs, dragons et seigneurs des ténèbres avec son fidèle majordome.
1. Chapter 1

An 1341 du calendrier de la Comté (2941 du Troisième Âge)

Notre histoire commence par un jour ensoleillé en la Comté tandis qu'un vieil homme vêtu tout de gris est aperçu sur l'ancienne route, traversant Hobbiton. Ce vieil homme est habillé d'une longue robe grise, et d'un chapeau bleu légèrement décoloré sur la tête. Dans ses mains, un bâton sur lequel il s'appuie de façon constante, comme s'il était légèrement handicapé, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, et ça, tout le monde le sait. Enfin, tout le monde, c'est facile à dire. Disons plutôt que les hobbits savent parfaitement qui est cette personne, et donc savent aussi qu'il n'est en aucun cas handicapé.

Le vieil homme à la barbe grise se dirige en direction de la colline de Cul-de-Sac, persuadé que son plan va fonctionner. En arrivant au bas de la colline, il remarque que le smial semble inhabité. Le jardin est complètement sauvage et mal entretenu, l'herbe est haute, la peinture de la porte est défraichie. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ! La stupeur l'emporte sur son visage, et il se met à passer sa main dans sa longue barbe grise.

« Vous cherchez monsieur Bilbon ? » Lui fait alors une voix inconnue derrière lui.

Le magicien ne sursaute pas, non, ce ne serait pas digne d'un Istari. Il se retourne alors, et observe attentivement le jeune hobbit face à lui. Ce dernier n'est encore qu'un enfant, d'à peine dix ans.

« En effet, je chercher Bilbon Sacquet. Dis-moi, où puis-je le trouver mon garçon ? » Demande alors le sorcier d'une voix douce.

Le jeune hobbit se met alors à se tortiller. Alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, une voix criarde est entendue au loin.

« Eloignes toi de lui, Lotho ! » S'écrie une femme vêtue d'une robe jaune, d'un chapeau de même couleur et très laid, avec en ses mains un parapluie de la même couleur.

Cette personne n'est nul autre que Lobelia Sacquet de Besace, anciennement Sanglebuc. Elle darde le magicien de son regard le plus noir, tout en attrapant son jeune fils dans ses bras, l'éloignant autant que possible du vieil homme.

« Que faîtes-vous là, trouble-paix ? » Crache-t-elle alors.

« Trouble-paix ? Non mais…Je cherche Bilbon Sacquet. » Se reprend alors le vieil homme.

« Bilbon ? Vous cherchez Bilbon ? A votre place, je ferai demi-tour ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demande le magicien d'un ton inquisiteur, les sourcils froncés, le regard acéré en direction de la jeune femme.

Lobelia observe le vieil homme, puis finit pas répondre.

« Tout simplement car Bilbon n'est pas du tout celui que vous connaissiez. Il a changé, magicien, et ce n'est plus le hobbit que j'ai connu. »

Gandalf semble surprit par les propos de Lobelia, et finit par lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ah ! Vous ne savez pas ? C'est à cause du Rude Hiver ! Ses parents sont morts, tués par des loups blancs du Nord. Après leur mort et l'enterrement de leurs restes, il a disparu pendant une semaine ! Et lorsqu'il est revenu… » Elle se met alors à frissonner.

« Continuez, je vous écoute. » Lui enjoint Gandalf.

Elle finit par reprendre, d'un ton presque effrayé.

« Quand il est revenu, il n'était pas seul ! Un homme était avec lui. Il était grand, habillé complètement en noir, et avait autour de lui une aura effrayante. Quant à lui, Bilbon était habillé bizarrement, je ne saurais trop vous décrire son accoutrement. Il avait aussi une canne en argent ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'une telle facture. Et il avait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit. »

Gandalf se mit alors à penser aux raisons de ce changement, et surtout, qui pouvait bien être cet homme.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire », Reprit alors la jeune femme, tremblant légèrement, « Son comportement a complètement changé, vieil homme ! Il était toujours aussi poli, respectueux, mais bien plus froid qu'avant. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de l'homme qui l'accompagne. Je n'ai pas entendu son nom, mais je sais qu'il se réfère à Bilbon en tant que _Seigneur._ Il s'incline toujours face à lui, et obéit le moindre de ses ordres. »

« Je vois. Et où est Bilbon en ce moment-même ? Il ne vit plus ici ? » Questionne le magicien.

« Non, plus du tout. », Elle pointe alors du doigt la forêt de Bindbole juste au nord, « Il vit dans cette forêt qu'il a acheté. Depuis, plus personne n'y va, sauf pour affaire. En plus, il a été accompagné par toute la famille Gamgee, dirigée par maître Hobson ! On dit qu'ils se sont liés à lui, certains disent même qu'ils se sont mis à son service, mais cette fois-ci, pas que en tant que jardiniers. »

« Intéressant. » Répondit simplement Gandalf. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la situation, se demandant s'il serait toujours possible de recruter son cambrioleur. De toute façon, il a bien envie de voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt, maintenant que sa curiosité est piquée à vif. C'est décidé, il va y aller.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller voir de ce qui en retourne. », Puis il prit la direction de la forêt.

« Attendez ! » Cria alors la jeune femme, « Bilbon…la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un an, mais il avait toujours la même apparence qu'il y a seize ans ! »

Le magicien se retourna brutalement, la dévisageant du regard.

« Comment ça, la même apparence qu'il y a seize ans ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit ! La même apparence ! Il n'a pas une seule ride, comme si qu'il était figé dans une jeunesse éternelle. En plus, on le voit que très rarement. La plupart du temps, ce sont les Gamgee qui descendent pour acheter tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Et en plus, tout doit être livré au portail à l'entrée de la forêt ! »

« Portail ? Quel portail ? Depuis quand y a-t-il un portail dans cette forêt ? » Demande alors le magicien.

« Depuis qu'ils y vivent ! Et je ne sais pas comment, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche du portail, l'homme en noir finit par arriver, comme si il savait qu'on arrivait. Méfiez-vous ! » Rajouta-t-elle, avant de partir très vite avec son fils Lotho dans les bras en direction du marché.

Gandalf repartit aussitôt en direction de la forêt. Alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua une longue route, menant directement d'Hobbiton à la forêt. La route était complètement pavée, adaptée aux chariots et aux montures, surement pour faciliter la livraison des vivres.

C'est en arrivant à l'entrée de la forêt qu'il remarqua un grand portail en fer forgé, entouré de grands murs en marbre blanc. _Splendide_ fut sa seule pensée à la vue de ce portail. Les détails étaient très intéressants. Le portail était complètement noir, et chaque pan du portail formait un immense S, surement pour Sacquet. Alors qu'il observait le portail, il vit au loin un homme apparaître, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers lui. Plus l'homme approchait, et plus il pouvait le détailler.

L'homme en question avait un visage jeune et angulaire, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rubis, voire carmine. Des yeux rouge comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, avec une légère frange devant son front. Gandalf observa alors la tenue plus qu'insolite de l'homme face à lui. Il était vêtu d'une splendide veste noire et blanche, brodée d'or, avec une broche d'or sertie d'une opale, sur l'avant droit de sa veste, reliée à son épaule par une fine chaine dorée. Autour de son cou, un ruban en soie argenté, lui aussi serti d'une petite opale en tant que fermoir. On pouvait aisément remarquer une chemise noire à col sous sa veste. Il portait aussi un pantalon noir, surement en soie, tenu par une ceinture tout aussi noire, avec une boucle en argent. Enfin, ses chaussures étaient uniques. Au lieu de bottes, il possédait de splendides chaussures en cuir (des mocassins) brillantes.

( . .600. )

Gandalf devait admettre que l'homme face à lui était Magnifique ! Mais il pouvait aussi sentir autour de cet homme une aura sombre et envoutante.

« Bien le bonjour, maître magicien. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda alors l'étrange homme, d'une voix grave, claire et net.

« Je souhaite voir Bilbon Sacquet. » S'exclama le vieux magicien.

L'homme l'observa en arquant un sourcil, puis répondit.

« Mon maître n'est pas actuellement disponible. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez attendre dans le salon de l'aile Est. »

 _Le salon de l'aile Est ?_ pensa le magicien, _Mais dans quoi peut bien vivre Bilbon ?_

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre. Je repasserai ce soir si c'est possible. »

« Bien-entendu, vous pouvez repasser plus tard. Dans ce cas, je vous accueillerai, et je préviendrai mon maître pour qu'il soit disponible, si possible. »

« Je vous remercie. Sur ce, je m'en vais, et je reviendrai ce soir. Il se peut que je sois accompagné. » Rajouta le magicien avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, monsieur. Je vous assure que le manoir Sacquet est assez grand pour recevoir plusieurs invités. Et son personnel est plus que qualifié pour s'occuper des besoins des invités les plus exigeants.»

« Parfait. A plus tard alors. »

L'homme ne put que s'incliner, tandis que le magicien s'en alla. Le majordome prit alors la direction du manoir qu'il savait au centre de la forêt. Tout le long du chemin pavé, il observait l'immense jardin composé de pavés de fleurs, d'arbustes taillés, et d'arbres fruitiers. Ce fut assez compliqué de mettre en place un jardin, et le majordome dû déraciner bon nombre d'arbres, qui ont servi à la construction du manoir ou qui ont été vendu à des marchands. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter, et des papillons voler tout autour. Le jardin était entretenu par maître Hobson Gamgee, l'un des majordomes de la maison Sacquet. Ses fils, Hamfast, Andwise, et Alfred Gamgee l'aidaient de temps en temps, mais s'occupaient principalement de l'entretien du manoir, avec leur sœur, May Gamgee. L'homme, nommé Sébastien Michaelis, était le majordome en chef de la maison Sacquet, et il était responsable de la formation des jeunes hobbits pour qu'ils soient des serviteurs impeccables et dignes de servir la maison Sacquet. Il donnait aussi des cours en politique, en économie, en escrime et en musique à son jeune maître, Bilbon Sacquet. Pour ce faire, il dû visiter les quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu pour apprendre les langues parlées et obtenir des ouvrages. La seule race qu'il ne put approcher furent les nains, des êtes complètement reclus dans leurs montagnes.

C'est en étant à mi-chemin qu'il vit alors apparaitre le Manoir au loin. L'endroit fut entièrement bâti par Sébastien, et le manoir alliait la beauté traditionnelle des manoirs de style Victorien à la beauté d'une ville nommée Havres-Gris à l'ouest, dans une contrée appelée le Lindon. Le manoir était entièrement composé de pierres blanches et grises avec un toit bleu roi. Il avait plusieurs fenêtres, et plus d'une vingtaine de chambres, deux salons principaux, un dans chaque aile, une salle de bal, une salle de banquet, une immense cuisine, une écurie, sans compter les quartiers des serviteurs. Ce manoir pouvait facilement accueillir toute la population de la Comté si nécessaire, et ses murs étaient assez résistants pour soutenir un siège. Enfin, qui oserait assiéger une telle œuvre d'art.

( /2a4d0e9)

Sébastien savait pertinemment qu'un tel Manoir était unique dans ce monde dans lequel il était arrivé par erreur. Il se rappelle encore de son ancien maître, Ciel Phantomhive, un gamin de treize ans à l'esprit acéré, qui souhaitait par-dessus tout venger sa famille. Ah, il regrette de n'avoir jamais pu dévorer son âme. En y repensant, il est bien content de ne plus être lié à ce jeune garçon.

En tout cas, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi et comment il est arrivé dans ce monde. Un jour, il était en train de fuir une fois de plus Grell Sutcliff, puis, une sorte de trou noir s'est ouvert devant lui et l'a aspiré avant que Grell ne puisse le suivre. Résultat, il s'est réveillé dans une forêt enneigée. Il a dû affronter quelques très gros loups, et même d'horribles créatures que les gens appellent _orcs_. Enfin, il finit par trouver un jeune être humain avec de grands pieds velus, dont l'âme brillait de mille feux. Jamais encore n'avait-il vu une âme aussi pure. Et il le suivit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le suivait, caché aux yeux de tous, il remarqua d'autres gens, identiques à lui, tous avec des âmes aussi pures et alléchantes, mais seul celui qu'il suivait semblait attirer son regard. Il apprit alors son nom, Bilbon Sacquet, et découvrit qu'il était devenu orphelin. C'est alors qu'il décida de proposer ses services en tant que majordome. Il dû expliquer au jeune hobbit ce que cela signifiait, et lui proposa un marché.

« Laissez-moi devenir votre majordome, et je vous servirai à jamais. Je vous protégerai, et jamais vous ne serez seul. En échange, laissez-moi réclamer les âmes de tous ceux qui vous veulent du mal. »

Le hobbit accepta, n'ayant rien à perdre. C'est ainsi que Bilbon obtint son majordome, et que sa vie changea de façon radicale. Pendant une semaine, le hobbit disparu avec le démon, qui apposa sa marque sur l'œil droit du jeune hobbit. Il partit à toute vitesse en direction de Cul-de-Sac pour y laisser le jeune hobbit, et promit de revenir après avoir explorer la Terre du Milieu. En seulement trois mois, il explora toute la Terre du Milieu, et apprit facilement, étant un démon, les langues parlées. Il apprit alors le Sindarin, le Quenya, le Westron, le Rohirric, et même le Parlé Noir. Il en profita pour récupérer des centaines d'ouvrages, traitant de l'histoire aux contes de fées, en passant par les anciens traités entre nains, elfes et humains. Il découvrit même des tomes en un langage appelé le Telerin, et un ou deux en Adûnaic récupérés dans les ruines du royaume d'Arnor, qu'il fit traduire par des elfes de Fondcombe. C'est en explorant la Terre du Milieu qu'il découvrit la beauté des âmes elfiques, et surtout, il n'hésita pas à tuer un elfe ou deux pour dévorer leurs âmes, chose qu'il apprécia. Jamais n'avait-il pu se délecter ainsi, et il espérait secrètement que certains ennemis de son maître seraient des elfes. En y repensant, les âmes naines étaient tout aussi goûteuses. Il avait même dévoré l'âme d'un orc, et aussi étonnant cela puisse être, l'âme fut un délice, noire et tordue, elle avait une saveur unique et épicée. Le fait qu'il soit le seul démon dans ce monde étrange l'arrangea au plus haut point. Un infini festin pour un seul démon, voilà de quoi rendre jaloux Satan en personne.

Sébastien revint au moment présent en arrivant à l'entrée du Manoir, dont les fenêtres étaient lustrées par Hamfast et May. Il monta à l'étage pour y trouver son jeune maître en train de lire un livre racontant l'histoire de Beren et Luthien dans la Bibliothèque. Il en profita pour détailler à nouveau son jeune maître. Ce dernier avait de long cheveux d'or, lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, aux pointes bouclées. Son visage n'avait pas changé en seize ans, et il avait gardé sa beauté de jeune adulte. Son œil droit n'était pas sous un bandeau, attendu qu'il n'y avait pas d'invités, et que les serviteurs de la maison savaient parfaitement pour sa marque. L'œil en question était complètement améthyste, avec un pentagramme en son centre, tandis que l'œil gauche était bleu nuit. Le jeune maître était habillé d'un tenue en soie, composée d'une chemise bleu indigo avec des boutons en argent, gravés des initiales de Bilbon Sacquet (B.S.). Il avait un pantalon noir, avec une ceinture dorée, évidemment sans chaussures. Sur sa chaise, une longue veste bleue nuit avec des coutures et des boutons en or. Chaque vêtement fut taillé et cousu par Sébastien. Sauf la canne en argent, avec un pommeau en mithril, qui fut forgée aux Monts du Fer, après que Sébastien eut fourni le métal nécessaire, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à miner dans la Moria. Il dû évidemment affronter quelques orcs, mais ce ne fut pas un problème. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour récupérer quelques artéfacts et reliques, appartenant aux nains. Désormais, ces objets servent de décoration dans le manoir, et les livres récupérés sont dans la bibliothèque. Certaines armes qu'il a récupérées sont exposées sur les murs, et des armures servent de présentoir. La canne du jeune maître était assez particulière, car le tronc de la canne était en fait un fourreau, et le pommeau servait en fait de garde, car à l'intérieure de la canne se cachait une splendide épée en mithril, très légère, et facile à manier. Sébastien possédait lui aussi une épée en mithril qu'il fit forgé, pour pouvoir entrainer son maître, mais aussi le défendre, car malheureusement, les couverts en argent n'étaient pas très efficaces pour tuer des orcs et bandits en armure.

Le majordome s'approcha de son maître, et finit par lui dire.

« Jeune maître, il semblerait que nous recevrons des invités ce soir. Un vieil homme, vêtu de gris est venu pour nous prévenir. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Gandalf le Gris, dont vous m'avez parlé. »

Bilbon tourna son regard vers Sébastien, puis se mit à sourire.

« C'est parfait. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'ami de ma mère. Quand va-t-il venir ? Et avec qui ? » Demanda le jeune hobbit, radieux.

« Il ne m'a pas dit avec qui, mais je sais qu'ils arriveront dans la soirée. » Répondit le majordome.

« Ce soir ? Oh, Sébastien ! Je compte sur toi pour tout préparer, et faire assez à manger pour au moins vingt personne ! Je veux un festin digne d'un Roi ! » Ordonna alors le jeune hobbit.

« Oui, mon seigneur ! Je m'y attèle immédiatement. » S'inclina alors le majordome.

Le majordome quitta alors la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de dire.

« Tout sera fait selon vos désirs. Après tout, je suis un diable de Majordome. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le Manoir Sacquet fut complètement chamboulé. Sébastien réunit les employés de la maison pour leur donner les instructions nécessaires. Il ordonna tout d'abord à May et Hamfast de préparer une quinzaine de chambres pour les futurs invités. Ensuite, il envoya Andwise et Alfred préparer la Salle de Banquet, tandis que leur père, Hobson, devait s'occuper d'allumer les lanternes le long de l'allée et dans le jardin. Quant à lui, Sébastien se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer un festin digne de la maison Sacquet. Il utilisa alors tous les ingrédients disponibles, et n'hésita pas à cuisiner des recettes de son monde d'origine. Ainsi, il fit un splendide dessert nommé Forêt Noire, le favori de son maître. Il prit évidemment le temps de préparer les repas de son maître. Ainsi, il lui servit la collation de onze heures, le déjeuner, et le goûter.

De son côté, Gandalf décida de changer de stratégie. Il ne pouvait plus envoyer les nains un par un, il devait les réunir pour qu'ils puissent se rendre tous ensemble au Manoir. Pour se faire, il décida de graver un message sur la porte de Cul-de-Sac, leur signifiant que le lieu de rendez-vous avait changé, et qu'ils devaient tous l'attendre devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac. C'est ainsi que Dwalin découvrit le message lorsqu'il fut le premier à arriver, et maudit le magicien. Il fut évidemment rejoint par son frère Balin, ainsi que Kili et Fili. Bien plus tard, ils furent rejoints par le reste de la compagnie, tous intrigués par le changement de plan. Gandalf compta les nains, et remarqua sans surprise qu'il en manquait un. Ils décidèrent tous ensemble de l'attendre.

A Bindbole, les préparatifs étaient terminés, et les serviteurs portaient leurs plus belles tenues pour accueillir les invités. Bilbon s'était pour l'occasion, vêtu d'une tunique noire qui fut évidemment cousue par son majordome démoniaque ainsi que d'une cape. Il avait décidé d'impressionner ses invités, car c'était la première qu'il recevait dans son Manoir. En effet, Bilbon interagissait directement peu avec le monde extérieur, préférant rester cloitré dans son manoir où il bénéficiait de tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Son comportement était devenu légèrement asocial, bien que toujours souriant, Bilbon était devenu de plus en plus froid et cruel. Il n'avait pas hésité à faire exécuté des bandits qui s'étaient infiltrés sur sa propriété, et il avait ordonné à Sébastien de terrorisé Lobelia après qu'elle eut essayé de s'emparer de Cul-de-Sac.

(Voici la tenue actuelle de Bilbon et ses yeux)

Beaucoup se demandaient les raisons pour lesquelles Bilbon avait décidé de ne pas rester à Cul-de-Sac, mais rares sont ceux qui en connaissaient la raison. Bilbon ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de vivre dans un endroit qui fut occupé par ses parents, des gens qui avaient la joie de vivre. Il décida alors de condamner Cul-de-Sac et l'abandonner, se jurant de ne plus jamais entré en ces lieux, mais aussi de garder le smial en tant que souvenir, pour qu'à jamais il se rappelle de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de la perte de ses parents.

Bilbon décida d'attendre ses invités dans la salle de musique. Il aimait pratiquer le piano, ou bien le violon. Bilbon savait jouer de plusieurs instruments, que ce soit le Violon, la harpe, la flute, le piano etc. Chacun des instruments fut fabriqué par Sébastien, et ils étaient tous d'une qualité irréprochable. Tandis que les heures s'écoulaient, Bilbon jouait du piano. C'est à Vingt heure précise que Sébastien ressenti une présence près du portail. Il décida de prévenir son maître.

« Jeune maître, il semblerait que nos invités soient arrivés. Dois-je aller les chercher ? » Demanda le majordome, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bilbon se retourna vers son fidèle serviteur et hocha de la tête. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, Bilbon était très excité. Sébastien se dirigea alors vers le portail.

La Compagnie fut enfin rejointe par Thorin à Cul-de-Sac, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers Bindbole. Thorin fut étonné d'apprendre que leur cambrioleur avait changé de lieu de vie. Ce maître Sacquet semblait être différent des autres hobbits, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au Dragon Vert concernant leur cambrioleur. Certains disaient qu'il était devenu un fantôme, vivant isolé dans la forêt avec un homme bizarre. D'autres disaient qu'il était un sorcier qui avait capturé la famille Gamgee avec ses étranges pouvoirs. Il finit ne plus écouter les ragots.

La Compagnie finit par arrivée devant le portail du manoir. Les nains furent immédiatement surpris par cet immense portail en fer forgé. Au loin, ils virent un majordome arrivé, marchant le long d'un chemin pavé entouré de lanternes. Lorsque le majordome s'approcha, Gandalf s'avança pour discuter avec lui.

« Re-bonjour, maître magicien. Je vois que vous êtes arrivé avec vos invités supplémentaires. Je vous prie de me suivre. » Dit alors le majordome, ouvrant en grand le portail.

Gandalf inclina respectueusement la tête avant de passer le portail, suivit immédiatement par les nains, certains encore choqués par le majordome. En effet, Dori ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le costume de Sébastien, et étant lui-même tailleur, il ne put que s'incliner face à un tel chef-d'œuvre. Il avait bien envie de lui demander les patrons de son costume. Les autres nains admiraient plutôt l'or et les ornements du costume, particulièrement Nori qui avait bien envie de voler la broche de Sébastien.

« Avant de continuer, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Sébastien Michaelis, Majordome en Chef de la Maison Sacquet. Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Sacquet. » S'inclina respectueusement le majordome, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Les nains répondirent par un hochement de la tête. Ils n'allaient surement pas se présenter à un simple majordome. Sébastien prit alors le chemin du Manoir suivit de près par la compagnie et Gandalf. Plus ils approchaient du Manoir, et plus ils étaient surpris. Ils admirèrent alors la beauté du jardin, les topiaires taillées sous forme d'animaux. Bombur pointa même du doigt une immense topiaire sous la forme d'un Oliphant. Les nains avaient beau ne pas apprécier la nature, ils se devaient de reconnaitre le grand art.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce vous qui avez taillé ces buissons ? » Demanda alors Ori, appréciant l'art.

Sébastien se retourna tout en continuant de marcher.

« Exact, maître nain. J'ai moi-même taillé certaines topiaires. Cependant je ne suis pas le seul. Notre jardinier, monsieur Hobson est celui en charge du jardin, et donc, de la coupe des topiaires. » Répondit le majordome.

« Topiaires ? Ce ne sont pas des buissons ? » Demanda Bofur.

« Les topiaires sont des buissons faits pour être taillés, maître nain. » Sourit alors Sébastien.

Les nains ne posèrent plus de questions, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils eurent le souffle coupé en apercevant le Manoir. Même Gandalf ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en voyant l'immense bâtisse, et sa fontaine.

« Dîtes-moi mon cher, est-ce donc là que vit mon cher Bilbon ? » Demanda alors le Magicien, encore abasourdi par la beauté de l'endroit.

« En effet. Mon maître est le propriétaire de ces lieux, et ceci devant vous n'est autre que le Manoir Sacquet. »

Les nains ne purent s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle situation le vieux fou les avait fourrés. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu un bâtiment avec une telle architecture. Ils avaient beau vivre dans les montagnes, Thorin dû admettre que l'endroit était magnifique.

 _Surement, un cambrioleur ne peut pas vivre ici._ Pensa-t-il. Sans le savoir, les autres nains avaient pensé exactement la même chose.

La Compagnie finit par entrer dans le manoir, et ils ne purent que retenir leur souffle en entrant dans le Hall d'entrée. Le sol était complètement recouvert de marbre, les murs de tableaux aux cadres d'or, et un immense lustre de cristal trônait au centre de la pièce. A l'arrière, un immense escalier qui finissait par se diviser en deux branches, menant chacune à une aile du manoir. Le Hall d'entrée était très grand, et parfaitement bien éclairé. Ils remarquèrent alors devant l'escalier cinq autres majordomes, tous vêtus d'un costume en queue-de-pie noir. C'était des hobbits, dont quatre hommes et une femme, tous inclinés de façon respectueuse. Ils finirent par se lever, puis ils partirent en direction de la Salle de Banquet.

« Je vous prie d'attendre ici, je reviens de ce pas. » S'exclama alors le majordome, qui monta à l'étage pour aller chercher son maître.

Entretemps, les nains se mirent à parler entre eux. Dori fut le premier à s'exprimer.

« Vous avez vu cet endroit ? C'est magnifique ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire le nain.

« Ouais, je dis pas le contraire. Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? On s'est peut être trompé de Sacquet ? » Demanda alors Dwalin, qui se colla derrière Nori, « Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à voler quoi que ce soit. »

Le voleur se retourna brusquement, avec un sourire en coin.

« T'inquiètes, je ne compte pas voler notre hôte. Puis de toute façon, le majordome me fait peur. »

A ces mots, la plupart des nains hochèrent de la tête. Quant à lui, Gandalf regardait le plafond, comme si de rien n'était.

« Magicien ! Vous nous aviez dit que ce Bilbon Sacquet était un cambrioleur. Je ne crois pas qu'un cambrioleur puisse se payer un tel endroit et des employés de maison. » Rétorqua Thorin d'un ton colérique.

« Hm. Thorin a raison. Si ce monsieur Sacquet est aussi riche, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait un cambrioleur. » Rajouta Balin.

«Nous verrons. » Répondit d'un ton mystérieux le vieux magicien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastien refit son apparence. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter mon maître, le Comte Bilbon Sacquet. »

 _Un Comte ?!_ Pensèrent les nains.

A ces mots, Bilbon fit son apparence, descendant lentement les marches avec sa canne. Il observait ses invités tout en souriant poliment.

« Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue dans mon Manoir. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendu trop longtemps. » Dit alors le maître des lieux.

« Je vous remercie pour cet accueil chaleureux, maître Sacquet. » Répondit Thorin au choc de tous, et à la plus grande fierté de Balin, « Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, chef de cette compagnie. » Puis il désigna ses neveux, « Voici mes neveux, Fili et Kili. »

« Je suis honoré d'avoir un invité prestigieux sous mon toit. J'espère que cette humble demeure vous conviendra, Roi sous la montagne. » Fit alors le Hobbit, choquant chaque membre de la Compagnie, ainsi que Gandalf.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? » Reprit alors le nain.

Sébastien sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Il était assez fier que son maître ait tout de retenu de ses leçons.

« En effet, je sais qui vous êtes. En tant que Seigneur, je me dois d'être cultivé, et de ce fait, j'ai appris toutes les situations politiques et économiques de la Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, je sais que vous l'héritier légitime du trône d'Erebor, et que vous êtes l'actuel Roi de l'Ered Luin. » Fit le hobbit.

Les nains regardèrent alors Bilbon sous un nouvel angle. Ils étaient tous satisfaits et même ravis d'être reconnus.

Suite à cela, les autres nains se présentèrent du plus vieux au plus jeune. Le dernier à se présenter fut Gandalf.

« Mon cher Bilbon, je suis ravi de te revoir. » Fit le vieil homme.

Bilbon le regarda, puis il sourit.

« En effet Gandalf, je suis content de vous revoir. Cela fait des années que je ne vous ai pas vu. »

Les nains réagirent immédiatement à cette remarque.

« Des années ? » S'écria Gloin, « Vous nous aviez dit que vous l'aviez vu il y a moins d'un mois ! »

Le magicien se mit de nouveau à contempler le plafond, tandis que Bilbon cacha son sourire.

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Gandalf, mais en tout cas, cela m'importe peu. Je pense que nous devrions manger. » Dit alors le hobbit.

Sébastien reconnut alors le signal et les invita à le suivre dans la Salle de Banquet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, les nains furent subjugués par la taille de la pièce et la beauté de l'endroit. Quasiment tout était en or, que ce soit les lustres au plafond, les murs couverts de dorures, voire la vaisselle. Il y avait une grande cheminée, avec au-dessus un immense miroir. Les nains ne purent que rester bouche bée à la vue d'autant d'or, et de telles richesses. C'est alors qu'ils virent l'immense table, recouverte de plats les un plus extravagants que les autres. Bilbon partit s'asseoir en bout de table, avec Thorin à sa droite et Gandalf à sa gauche. Derrière lui, Sébastien siffla dans un petit sifflet, ce qui rameuta immédiatement les autres serviteurs, qui se mirent alors à remplir les verres des invités et à remplir leurs assiettes. En peu de temps, les nains se mirent à jeter de la nourriture entre eux, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Balin, Bilbon et Sébastien. Ce dernier observa son maître, semblant attendre un ordre muet, et Bilbon hocha de la tête.

(Salle de Banquet)

Tout à coup, Sébastien se jeta dans les airs, tournoyant et virevoltant, attrapant chaque morceau de nourriture dans les airs, et n'hésitant pas à utiliser l'argenterie pour épingler la nourriture sur la table. Les nains furent abasourdis, et se mirent alors à applaudir le majordome.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Vous êtes dans la demeure de mon maître, et en jetant de la nourriture, vous lui manquez de respect. » S'exclama alors le majordome.

A ces mots, les nains baissèrent la tête, honteux.

« Je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses, maître Sacquet. Nous ne voulions en aucun cas vous manquer de respect. » Fit alors Balin, en envoyant un regard noir envers les autres nains.

« Ça ira, maître Balin. Je suis persuadé que ne vous pensiez pas à mal. Cependant, je vous conseille de prendre en compte les manières et habitudes de vos hôtes. Un tout autre hobbit vous aurait surement chassé de sa maison. » Répondit Bilbon, avec un regard froid en direction de Bofur, le nain qui commença la bataille de nourriture. Bofur le remarqua, et baissa les yeux au sol, perdant son sourire.

« Bien. Dîtes-moi Gandalf, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ? »

A ces mots, le magicien se mit à sourire.

« Mon cher Bilbon, si nous sommes, c'est pour que tu accompagnes lors d'une aventure. »

« Une aventure ? » Répondit Bilbon surpris, envoyant un regard curieux vers son majordome, « Et quelle sorte d'aventure ? »

A ces mots, Gandalf expliqua rapidement l'histoire d'Erebor que connaissait déjà Bilbon.

« Je vois. Mais si l'entrée est condamnée, comment comptez-vous entrer ? » Demanda alors le hobbit.

A ces mots, le magicien sortit une carte de sa manche avec une clé.

« Où avez-vous eu cette clé ? » Demanda Thorin, étonné.

« Elle me fut confiée par votre père, Thrain, il y a quelques années. Elle permettra d'ouvrir la porte secrète, dès que nous l'aurons trouvé. »

A ces mots, les nains se mirent à sourire.

« Je vois. Et quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ? » Questionna Bilbon.

« Eh bien… » Le magicien hésita légèrement, puis il reprit, « Nous avons besoin d'un cambrioleur pour récupérer un objet dans la tanière du dragon. »

A ces mots, Bilbon se mit à sourire, puis il regarda Sébastien. Le majordome acquiesça.

« Je suis partant. Par contre, mon majordome devra m'accompagner. »

C'est alors que Gandalf se mit à sourire, et que les nains reprirent leur souffle.

« Balin, donne-lui le contrat. » Fit Thorin, et Balin tendit le contrat à Bilbon, qui le remit directement à Sébastien.

Le majordome se mit alors à lire le contrat, puis il murmura à l'oreille de Bilbon. Le hobbit se mit alors à rougir de colère, puis il se mit à sourire.

« Maître Balin, êtes-vous celui qui a rédigé ce contrat ? » Demanda d'un ton mielleux le hobbit.

Balin bomba le torse fièrement en hochant de la tête.

Peu après, Sébastien jeta le contrat dans la cheminée, à la stupeur de la Compagnie.

« Dans ce cas, vous vous ferez un plaisir de réécrire un contrat avec mon majordome. » Annonça Bilbon d'un ton sans appel.

Les nains observèrent la bouche grande ouverte le hobbit, tandis que Thorin rougit de colère.

« Comment osez-vous brûler ce contrat ? C'était une propriété de la Compagnie ! » Hurla le nain.

Ce fut Sébastien qui répondit.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire, maître Thorin, que ce torchon sans valeur était important ? Voyez-vous, les termes étaient abusifs, et mon maître serait devenu votre esclave s'il avait signé ce contrat. Je ne connais pas les nains, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas très honorable. »

A la mention de leur honneur, tous les nains, sans exception, baissèrent la tête honteusement.

« Je veux bien oublier cette insulte, à condition que demain matin, un nouveau contrat soit prêt. » Fit Bilbon, « Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Mes serviteurs vous montreront vos quartiers. »

Juste après, Bilbon partit dans sa chambre, tandis que Balin suivit Sébastien dans la Bibliothèque avec Ori. Les autres membres de la compagnie furent alors emmenés dans leurs chambres par Hamfast et Andwise.

« Quelques chose me dit que ce voyage va être intéressant. » Fit alors Bofur en ricanant, se prenant un regard mauvais de Thorin, et un regard amusé de Bifur et Bombur. De son côté, Gandalf s'interrogeait sur Sébastien.

 _Qui est vraiment ce Sébastien ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à l'œil de Bilbon ?_ Pensa-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon venait de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était étendu dans son lit à baldaquin, profitant du confort apporté par le matelas moelleux et les oreilles en plumes d'oies. Il s'était habitué à cette vie de luxe, chouchouté par ses serviteurs et surtout, son majordome prêt à tout pour lui. De temps en temps, il se demandait si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et s'il n'était pas juste devenu fou suite à la mort de ses parents, oublié quelque part dans la neige. Et pourtant, tout cela était bien réel, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant pour avoir été sauver par Sébastien. Bon, il devait admettre qu'au début, il avait été légèrement effrayé de savoir que son majordome était un démon, mais il s'est très vite habitué, et puis, d'une certaine façon, Sébastien était devenu une sorte de figure paternelle dans sa vie. Il lui avait appris tellement de choses que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu lui apprendre, et il adorait ça.

Alors qu'il se prélassait dans son lit d'un air songeur, Sébastien entra dans la chambre, tenant dans ses mains un plateau contenant son premier petit-déjeuner. Le plateau était somptueux, couvert de pâtisseries au chocolat avec du Thé de qualité supérieure. Le chocolat était un met assez rare, venant de l'Est, mais grâce à Sébastien et ses leçons en économie, Bilbon avait réussi à créer une immense entreprise d'import-export, échangeant des biens de la Comté, du bois et autre contre des épices et produits exotiques. Evidemment, son entreprise ne se limitait pas à ça, et il possédait diverses mines dans la Comté, cachées aux yeux de tous. Pour l'exploitation, c'était un peu plus compliqué, et il dû engager des Humains pour s'occuper de tout. Selon Sébastien, l'Entreprise Sacquet était la première existante dans ce monde, et il était bien content.

La richesse de Bilbon avait atteint un tel sommet qu'il possédait un immense coffre-fort rempli à ras bord d'or et d'argent. Attendu la chute du Royaume d'Erebor, Bilbon pouvait être considéré comme la personne la plus riche de la Terre du Milieu. Les Elfes n'étaient pas aussi riche qu'on le penserait, et les seules personnes actuelles pouvant le rivaliser étaient les nains des Monts de Fer, et l'intendant du Gondor. Et le plus amusant, c'est que presque personne ne savait qui était Bilbon Sacquet, car Sébastien et lui avaient fait en sorte de rester discrets, faisant en sorte que tous ceux qui commerçaient avec son entreprise ne sache pas son véritable nom. Ni les elfes, ni les nains ne savaient. Pas même les Istaris, eux qui ne cessaient de se dire tout puissant. En fait, les seuls qui savaient étaient les employés de l'entreprise et de la Maison Sacquet, personne d'autre. Enfin, sauf une elfe, Galadriel, mais cette elfe semblait tout savoir, et avait juré de ne rien dire en échange d'une jolie réduction sur les épices…Une véritable grippe-sous.

«Bien le bonjour, maître. Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. » Le sortit alors de ses pensées Sébastien, qui déposa le plateau au-dessus des jambes de son maître, pour ensuite ouvrir en grand les rideaux, « Nous avons terminé le contrat avec monsieur Balin, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il correspond désormais à vos attentes. Il est actuellement avec lui, pour le faire signer par maître Ecu-de-chêne. »

« Parfait, comme toujours. Tu ne me déçois jamais, Sébastien. » Répondit alors Bilbon, tandis qu'il entama avec ferveur son petit-déjeuner, savourant les délicats arômes.

« Je ne vis que pour vous servir, votre seigneurie. » S'inclina alors le majordome, qui se dirigea par la suite pour aller surveiller les invités dans le Hall de Banquet.

Bilbon finit alors son repas, puis il se leva tranquillement, s'asseyant au bord du lit, attendant le retour de son majordome. Quelques instants après, Sébastien réapparut, et il se mit alors à l'habiller. Il lui enfila lentement ses sous-vêtements, pour ensuite lui enfiler un long pantalon noir en soie ainsi qu'une délicate chemise bleue aux manches longues brodées d'or. Ensuite, il lui plaça délicatement son cache-œil pour cacher la marque de leur contrat, et enfin, il lui tendit sa canne. Attendu la saison, il n'avait pas besoin de l'habiller chaudement, mais en hiver, il n'hésitait pas à lui mettre des collants et des chaussures en cuir qu'il avait lui-même fabriquées. Alors qu'il se leva, Bilbon attrapa tout de même son long manteau rouge, l'un de ses favoris. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, accompagné de son fidèle majordome, et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée vers le Hall pour saluer ses invités.

De leur côté, les nains avaient tous profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et pour la première fois depuis des années pour certains, ils n'avaient pas fait de cauchemars. Thorin dû admettre que tout était parfait, que son lit était bien mieux que celui qu'il avait à Erebor, et que les serviteurs étaient respectueux. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maître des lieux accepterait de les rejoindre dans leur aventure suicidaire, alors qu'il avait déjà tout ce dont on pouvait rêver. Et puis, il n'avait pas trop aimé la façon dont le majordome lui avait parlé le soir précédent à propos du contrat qui, selon lui, était parfait. Bon, il devait avouer que le but du contrat était d'effrayer le hobbit, mais c'était surtout un test pour voir s'il était assez intelligent pour le lire et déceler tous les vices. Il semblerait qu'il ait passé le test avec succès, mais le contrat était prévu pour une personne, et il était évident que le serviteur ne quitterait pas son maître. _Le magicien et moi, on va devoir discuter !_ Pensa-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent tous prestement dans la Salle de Banquet pour profiter d'un splendide petit-déjeuner déposé par les serviteurs hobbits. Encore une fois, les plats étaient excellents, cependant, tous remarquèrent l'absence du maître des lieux. Lorsque le majordome apparut, toujours sans son maître, ils commencèrent à se poser des questions.

« Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je savoir où se trouve maître Sacquet ? » Ce fut Balin qui osa poser la question silencieuse.

Le majordome le regarda d'un air circonspect puis lui fit un sourire charmant.

« Mon seigneur prend toujours son petit-déjeuner au lit. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne tardera pas à descendre vous rejoindre, une fois qu'il sera prêt, cela va sans dire. » Répondit alors le diable de majordome.

Les nains ne purent qu'hocher de la tête, et c'est alors qu'ils profitèrent pleinement du festin offert à eux. Evidemment, le magicien finit par arriver pour lui aussi profiter du repas. Il se sentit tout de même viser par des regards colériques, et il remarqua très vite que le regard le plus noir était celui de Thorin.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Thorin ? Quelque chose vous dérange ? » Demanda alors le vieil homme d'un regard innocent, mais Thorin n'était pas dupe et nota une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

« **Tharkun !** Vous auriez pu nous dire que nous serions invités chez un seigneur. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est là le cambrioleur que vous souhaitez ajouter à ma compagnie ? Je ne suis pas persuadé que maître Sacquet, un hobbit de bonne famille et assez riche pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et bien plus, ait un quelconque intérêt à nous venir en aide. » Dit alors le nain, un ton de reproche dans la voix. Tout au long de son discours, il darda le magicien de son regard le plus sombre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'acceptera pas d'autres coups foireux de sa part.

Gandalf ne pût que sourire, et il observa attentivement tous les nains à l'écoute, avant de répondre à sa question.

« Tout d'abord, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous informer du lignage de Bilbon. De plus, je suis sûr que de l'aventure lui fera plaisir, et puis, les hobbits savent toujours nous surprendre. Après tout, vous aurez beau tout apprendre de leur culture en seulement un mois, ils ne cesseront jamais de vous surprendre. »

Les nains acceptèrent sa réponse en grommelant, ne notant pas l'absence du majordome. C'est ainsi, alors qu'ils mangèrent, voir crièrent pour certains, que Bilbon les trouva. Les nains remarquèrent immédiatement sa présence, surement dû au bruit de sa canne. Oin ne pût s'empêcher de s'interroger quant à la présence du dit objet.

« Maître Sacquet, êtes-vous handicapé pour utiliser une canne ? En tant que médecin de la Compagnie, je préfèrerai savoir à l'avance si vous avez un quelconque handicap. »

Bizarrement, Gandalf se sentit insulter par cette remarque, surement parce qu'il servait de son bâton comme d'une canne. Quant à lui, Bilbon sourit puis répondit, sous le regard amusé de son majordome.

« En aucun cas, maître Oin. Sachez que la canne que je possède est bien plus que ce qu'elle y parait. Et puis, c'est un symbole de statut. » Répondit-il.

A ces mots, tous les nains focalisèrent leur attention sur la canne, et certains ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le pommeau en mithril. Immédiatement, Balin demanda s'il pouvait la tenir afin de l'observer avec plus de précision, et Bilbon le lui tendit sans aucun problème. Lorsqu'il attrapa la canne, Balin remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était assez légère, alors que son apparence suggérait le contraire. Il observa attentivement les gravures du pommeau avant de remarquer une légère séparation entre le pommeau et le tronc. Balin décida alors de tirer légèrement sur le pommeau, et à son plus grand étonnement, il en sortit une splendide lame naine en mithril. Tous les nains présents poussèrent un petit cri d'étonnement en voyant la lame.

« Du Mithril ! » S'exclamèrent Bofur et Dwalin.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Mithril en un seul endroit ! » Hurla presque Thorin, les yeux étant quasiment sortis de leurs orbites, ce qui amusa grande Bilbon et ses serviteurs.

Bilbon récupéra sa canne, renfournant son épée dans sa canne, avant de faire un signe de la tête à son majordome. Sébastien s'avança alors.

« J'ai ordonné cette canne aux Monts de fer. Le Mithril que vous voyez fut récolté par mes soins au plus profond des mines de la Moria. » Dit alors le majordome, s'attirant des regards éberlués des nains, et même de Gandalf.

« Impossible ! Cet endroit est infesté d'orcs ! Il faudrait une armée pour pouvoir y entrer. » Rétorqua Thorin avec un visage sérieux. Sébastien le regarda d'un air amusé avant de répondre.

« Sachez, maître Ecu-de-Chêne, que rien n'est impossible pour un majordome de la Maison Sacquet. Je suis prêt à tout pour mon maître, et puis, je suis un diable de majordome. » S'inclina-t-il, un sourire en coin, « Et j'ai moi-même une épée semblable, pour défendre mon seigneur à tout instant. » Rajouta-t-il, clouant le bec aux nains.

Ils préférèrent se taire, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus, car il était évident pour eux qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net concernant ce majordome. Après quelques instants de répit, c'est Balin qui brisa le silence.

« Maître Sacquet, voici le contrat réécrit, comme demander. J'espère que cette fois-ci, il sera plus à votre goût. » Dit le vieux nain, tout en tendant le contrat à Bilbon.

Bilbon l'attrapa et le lu vite fait. Comme par hasard, son majordome lui tendit un stylo plume qu'il avait fabriqué, étonnant au passage les gens tout autour. Lorsque Bilbon l'attrapa et se mit à signer, ils furent tous étonnés de voir de l'encre sortir du stylo.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Ori, souhaitant à tout prix obtenir la même chose, ce qui lui faciliterait tellement la tâche.

Bilbon lui sourit alors, rendant le contrat signé à Balin.

« C'est très simple, monsieur Ori. Ceci est un Stylo plume, constitué entièrement de métal avec un petit conduit à l'intérieur pour l'encre. La moitié de ce stylo est entièrement rempli d'encre, et la pointe est élaborée de telle façon qu'il faut une légère pression pour que l'encre puisse s'écouler. C'est une idée de mon majordome. » Dit alors le Hobbit, s'amusant légèrement de l'émerveillement du nain, tandis que Sébastien s'inclina respectueusement lorsqu'il fut mentionné.

Les nains ne purent cacher leur admiration face à cette invention, et immédiatement, Balin et Ori demandèrent s'il serait possible d'en obtenir quelques-uns, mais Sébastien répondit par la négative.

« Je suis désolé, maîtres Balin et Ori, mais nous ne commercialisons pas encore les stylos. Je puis cependant vous assurer que cela ne saura tarder. »

Evidemment, les deux nains furent déçus de cette nouvelle, mais ils notèrent tout de même qu'ils seraient bientôt sur le marché. Balin n'étant pas dupe, il se doutait que grâce à cette invention, tous les scribes, nobles et même les rois voudront ces Stylos Plumes, et les Sacquet se feraient alors un profit fantastique. Il était même prêt à parier qu'ils se vendraient très cher.

Une fois que tout fut signé, Bilbon ordonna à Sébastien de préparer ce qu'il faut pour leur voyage. Evidemment, le majordome l'avait déjà fait, assurant à son maître que tout était prêt. Thorin réagit immédiatement, décidant alors de partir, suivi de près par la compagnie. C'est en se dirigeant vers le Hall d'entrée qu'il remarqua sur les murs d'anciennes armures et armes naines. Il s'arrêta subitement, la colère grimpant en lui, et il se retourna brusquement vers le hobbit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment osez-vous garder les reliques de mon peuple ! » Hurla-t-il, choquant tous les autres nains qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué les reliques. Ils poussèrent tous un hoquet de surprise en remarquant les dits objets.

« J'ai trouvé ces objets dans la Moria, maître nain. Sachez que nous avons conservé et entretenu ces objets avec le plus grand bien. » Dit alors Sébastien, son regard noir contrastant avec son sourire radieux.

« J'exige que vous nous les rendiez ! Certains de ces objets appartiennent à la maison de Durin ! » Répondit le nain colérique, en observant une armure qui portait la marque de Durin IV. Bilbon fronça des sourcils.

« Maître Ecu-de-Chêne, sachez que ce sont désormais mes propriétés. Je ne vous les rendrai pas, en tout cas, pas sans compensation pour les efforts de mon majordome. » Fit Bilbon d'une voix qui se voulait cordiale. Thorin n'apprécia pas, et fut stoppé par la main de Balin sur son épaule avant qu'il ne puisse s'emporter.

« Bien-entendu, seigneur Sacquet. Je suis sûr qu'une fois Erebor reconquise, nous pourrons vous dédommager pour vos efforts. N'est-ce pas, Thorin ? » Répondit Balin, tout en envoyant un regard sérieux à Thorin, qui finit par accepter. C'est alors que Sébastien fit une remarque des plus intéressantes.

« L'autre possibilité pour résoudre ce conflit serait que maître Ecu-de-Chêne ici présent se marie à mon maître, faisant alors de tous les biens de mon seigneur les siens. » Il annonça avec un sourire moqueur et une lueur malicieuse. Le Majordome n'était pas dupe, et il avait facilement remarqué l'attirance de son maître pour le nain. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à donner un coup de pouce, et en tant que majordome, il était de son devoir d'aider son maître à trouver le bonheur.

Tous les nains se mirent à tousser, tandis que Bilbon et Thorin rougirent férocement. Evidemment, Kili et Fili explosèrent de rire, devenant complètement rouges tellement ils riaient.

« **Ça suffit !** On n'a pas que ça à faire ! » Hurla Thorin d'une voix enragée, faisant taire tous les membres de la Compagnie, bien que Bilbon continuait de rougir, tout en envoyant un regard promettant milles souffrances à son majordome.

Ils finirent par sortir de la demeure, et se rendirent au portail, où les attendait un beau poney blanc racé, ainsi un étalon noir de jais. Bizarrement, les scelles n'étaient pas comme celles auxquelles on pouvait s'y attendre. La scelle du poney semblait légèrement molletonnée, et avait l'air très confortable, et c'était pareil pour celle de l'étalon. Les nains remarquèrent tout de suite que les deux montures étaient chargées à bloc de sacs en tout genre. C'est alors que Hamfast Gamgee approcha, avec deux autres poneys chargés aux aussi de sacs.

« Monsieur Sébastien, voici les poneys que vous avez demandé. J'ai vérifié, et tout y est. » S'exclama le hobbit, tout en souriant grandement au majordome et en rougissant en regardant Bilbon. Il ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, mais le hobbit avait le béguin pour son seigneur, mais ce n'était pas correct pour un simple serviteur de s'intéresser à un Comte.

En voyant les quatre montures, Thorin ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Au moins, le cambrioleur et son majordome avaient tout prévu, et avaient même prévu plus que les membres de la Compagnie. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent tous le domaine pour se diriger vers l'Auberge du Dragon Vert et récupérer leurs poneys. Les hobbits sur leur chemin ne cessaient de les regarder avec un air surpris, surement par la présence si rare de Bilbon Sacquet, accompagné de son majordome. Ils ne cessaient de murmurer entre eux, mais se turent très rapidement en recevant le regard courroucé de Sébastien. Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs montures, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le village de Bree.

Gandalf avait trouvé plus de questions que de réponses, mais une chose était sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Quant à lui, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le postérieur de Thorin, au plus grand amusement de son majordome, qui concoctait déjà des plans pour les mettre en couple.


End file.
